


Staci

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: A little dialogue in front of the reader. Staci doesn't want to do it again





	Staci

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

Jacob - Well, Staci, well, sweet. Well, you break again. For the first time, or what? Can't you see the readers waiting for us?

Staci - Why me? Me again? Why always fuck me, eh? Maybe already, let it be your turn?

Jacob - Are you still asking? You even have a female name. And no, my turn is not soon, sweet peach. Not so soon. Heh, very, very few fans want to see me in the passive.

Staci - Fu. I have a normal name. And generally speaking. What with the fact that the name is…

Jacob - Since there is also the term “Stacy”. Incel. And this term means the perfect girl for incel. Questions?

Staci - There, the last letter is not the same. In the term... I am Staci - and the term is “Stacy”.

Jacob - And what? The name is pronounced the same way. And even in your version, the spelling is female. All right, stop talking. The reader wants to see again how I love you in the ass.

Staci - I don't want to. Okay, let's forget about the name ... But why do readers and players, basically... want to see me as a weak victim !? I, I became strong…

Jacob - Obviously, my puppy. You did almost the entire game - that showed that you were a VICTIM. And no, peach, you did not become strong. You are weak. Weak peach with a female name. Oh, and how you fawned on me... Just now, you weren't licking my boots in the game, huh.

Staci - Stop it…

Jacob - And at the end of the game, you prayed and freaked out. Behaved like a tantrum. Here the audience wants to see you as a passive victim. Because you are the victim.

Staci - Enough, forgive me…

Jacob - And I'm big and strong. I have the power. And I died so beautifully... Not like some “Staci”.

Jacob - Are you crying again? Oh yes, fans like it when you cry. Like to see you weak and led.

Jacob - Okay, forgive me for saying "some Staci." You lived and died in the game you are like a coward. But... you are my sweet weak peach.

Staci - You are all perverts…

Jacob - Oh, and yes. Where is the “sir”? Do not forget who is in charge here. And whom fans want to see in a dominant active position. Let's get started? Take off your pants, lie on your side. The reader is waiting.

Jacob - Oh yeah ... Revie, come on. The reader likes it when you get fucked and you roar and squeeze. Getting started…

“And then a completely different story”


End file.
